


Hey Stranger

by Bias_hoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, How Do I Tag, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bias_hoe/pseuds/Bias_hoe
Summary: In which Donghyuck's new next window neighbour saw him fucking himself with a big dildo and maybe or maybe not Donghyuck invited him over to fuck him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 370





	Hey Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sjsnskskdkdkd this is my first ever fanfiction on Ao3 and its fucking smut lmao. English is not my first language so i apologise for the lack of good wording. 
> 
> Also alot of changes in perspectives so yeah bye 
> 
> I wrote this in a day without proof reading so if you find a typos then pls ignore it :D
> 
> Enjoy the smut hahahaha

Donghyuck's life has never been this busy, yes working as an assistant designer for a famous fashion designer was hard but it was never this hard. Working with THE Ten was a dream that every fashion student had and Donghyuck was one of the few people who actually achieved it.

Korean fashion week had occupied Donghyuck's whole entire schedule for 2 fucking weeks. There was no rest in between, just running, talking, emailing, eating and sleeping. 

Thankfully the fashion week ended with a blast and an after party to which Donghyuck denied with a tired smiled and Ten didnt pushed it. 

Donghyuck sexual frustrations were probably on the highest point in his life, he felt like he was about to bust any moment now. He went two whole weeks without touching himself in any shape or form.

The tan boy doesn't remember how he got into his car and how drove back to his apartment because all he remembered was his favourite black dildo is waiting for him at home. 

Donghyuck quickly parked his car and went straight up to his apartment. As usual, he was greeted by an empty dark apartment barely illuminated by the light coming from his big window in his living room. 

His big window, ah yes his favourite feature in the apartment. He had a big glass window that showed the view of the city and the opposite apartment which was empty for 2 years now. 

Donghyuck had a voyeurism kink and usually masturbated in his living on his big couch or his armchair, right in front of the window. He wished someone could watch him how fucked himself senselessly on his black dildo. 

He made his way in his room to grab his dildo while palming his hard dick through his pants. 

He quickly grabbed his toy and a bottle of lube and hurried back to the living room. Donghyuck slipped out of his suit, carelessly throwing it on the floor but still kept his panties on. 

The boy sat on his cozy armchair and faced it directly towards like window, he spread his legs on the armrests. His dick twitched in his panties, begging for attention. 

Donghyuck worked his hand up his leaking dick and brushed a finger on his pink holes through his white laced panties. 

A moaned escaped his lips with his pushed his lube covered finger in his pleading hole while palming his dick. The sensation of his hole being filled was both familiar and longed for.

Donghyuck slowly fucked himself on his finger. By the time, he had 3 fingers inside of him, he was jerking off his wet dick with a series of whimpers and curses leaving his mouth.

The tan boy took his fingers out and took his big black dildo in his hands. He covered the dildo with lube and slowly pushed the dildo in his pleading pink hole.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes back and pressed his head against his the faux leather of his armchair in pleasure as he felt the familiar coldness of the dildo sliding against his hot walls. 

One of his hand moved on the dildo and the other moved on his dick. A loud moan escaped his mouth as the dildo brushed against his prostrate, with one more hard thrust, it did it again. 

"I wish I had someone to fuck me this hard" Donghyuck wished with a sob building up in his throat. 

The boy loved edging himself so he pulled the dildo out with a gasp and whimper and opened his eyes only to be greeted by a boy staring at him from the opposite apartment with his mouth open. 

It took 2 whole seconds for donghyuck to realise what was going on. He locked his eyes with the stranger who first looked at his face and then at his gasping pink hole. 

Lust filled Donghyuck's mind as he took one of his finger into his mouth and seductively coated it with his spit while his hooded eyes were still locked with the boy's. 

He took out his finger, brushed his pretty hole with it while biting his lips. Donghyuck eyes travelled to south and saw how the stranger was getting hard just by looking at Donghyuck. 

The tan boy smirked and used the same spit covered finger to gesture the boy to come over and fuck him. 

The cute stranger clearly saw it because he stumbled on his way out the door not even bothering to close the lights. 

Not even five minutes later, his apartment bell rang. Donghyuck grinned and made his way towards the door, naked. 

He opened the door and saw the cute stranger standing in front of him with a stocked yet nervous look. Without wasting a second, Donghyuck pulled him inside the apartment and yanked him down into a kiss.

The stranger was stunned for a second but quickly returned his kiss and wrapped his warm hands around Donghyuck's waist. 

Donghyuck smirked into the kiss as he threaded his fingers through the boy's hair and felt him grope his ass. 

They pulled away from the make out breathlessly and stared at each other. Donghyuck finally had a proper look at the boy. 

He was even more cuter from up close. High cheek bones, sparkly eyes, slightly taller than him, black hair, fuck totally Donghyuck's type. 

The stranger's boyish voice snapped him out of the daze "Ah my name is Mark" he said while blushing.

Donghyuck smirked "Hey Mark, I am Donghyuck so could you do me a favour and fuck the daylights out of me?" 

Mark looked amazed at first but then nodded his head. Donghyuck smiled and tugged him by his shirt into another kiss. 

This kiss was different, it had more tongue, teeth and desire in it. Mark's hands were still on Donghyuck's ass and donghyuck hands were under Mark's shirt, feeling up his abs. 

During the kiss, donghyuck noticed how Mark's hard dick kept brushing against his. He whined into the kiss and grinded his exposed members against the taller's. 

Donghyuck quickly guided them back onto the couch while making out passionately. As soon as Donghyuck's bare leg hit the couch, he turned them around and pushed Mark on to it. 

Mark sat on the couch, looking up at the naked tan boy with same amount of lust in his eyes. He looked so luring, standing above Mark in his full glory looking like greek god. 

Donghyuck smiled seductively and slided down between Mark's legs and parted them. Mark watched Donghyuck as the tan boy looked at him through his lashes while touching his cock through pants. 

Mark threw his head back in pleasure as Donghyuck slided his sweat pants off and licked his twitching member through his boxers. 

"You are thick" Donghyuck hummed as he pulled out his hard cock out his tight boxers. 

Mark wasnt super huge, he was average sized, slighty bigger than donghyuck himself but he was really fucking thick. Donghyuck licked his lips, feeling horny while he watched Mark's tip filled with pre cum. 

He took the dick in his hands and started off by sucking Mark's balls. Mark hissed in pleasure and threaded his hand into Donghyuck's hair as the tan boy played with Mark's ball with his tongue, teasing him. 

"Dont tease me baby" Mark groaned deeply and Donghyuck chuckled, working his mouth and his hand up to Mark's hard dick. 

Donghyuck licked Mark's cock, covering it in his spit and then pressed a kiss on his tip, sucking up the pre cum in his mouth. He slowly moved his mouth down, taking the whole cock in his hot mouth.

Mark moaned loudly as Donghyuck started moving his head, sucking down on his dick so perfectly, his warm wet mouth felt amazing. 

Soon Mark was fucking hard into the other boy's mouth, gripping his head in place while he moved his hips restlessly. On the other hand, donghyuck had his eyes closed in daze of pleasure as he moved his hand on his own dick. 

Mark tilted his head back in pleasure as his felt his orgasm near, with one last hard thrust, he took his cock out of Donghyuck's mouth and came all over the his face.

Donghyuck hummed in happiness as he swirled his tongue around, catching Mark's cum and taking it in his mouth. 

"Fuck, you taste amazing" Donghyuck laughed looking completely fucked out. 

Mark looked at the boy between his legs with dark hooded eyes, at that moment an instinct came over Mark as he pulled Donghyuck up on to his laps.

Donghyuck gasped in surprise as Mark slapped his perky ass and pressed kisses on chest. Donghyuck arched his back in pleasure at Mark sneaky pressed his finger against the his begging hole and took Donghyuck's hard nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. 

"Oh God" Donghyuck moaned loudly as his hugged Mark's head, pressing it against his chest while Mark pushed his finger into the already lube covered hole. 

Donghyuck sobbed into Mark's dark hair as the taller boy added another finger and angled them deeper into him. 

"Please I am ready, I want your cock" Donghyuck pleaded with cry, pressing himself down onto Mark's fingers. 

Mark smirked against Donghyuck's chest "Baby is so impatient". Donghuck whined as Mark took his fingers out of him and spanked his ass. 

"Baby I dont have a condom" Mark said in a worried tone. Donghyuck opened his eyes and looked at Mark. He leaned down and whispered "Fuck me raw" as he licked Mark's ear. 

Mark growled and all the sudden pushed his hard dick inside donghyuck. Donghyuck gasped at the action and digged his nails in Mark's shoulder in both pain and pleasure. 

Mark was so fucking thick, thicker than any man he has fucked before. Mark pressed butterfly kisses on his chest and as donghyuck took his sweet time adjusting to his size. 

After few seconds, Donghyuck slowly started moving himself up and down on to Mark's dick. Mark groaned as he gripped Donghyuck's ass and helped him in moving.

Donghyuck who had his head buried in Mark's neck, leaned away and caught Mark's lips into a kiss. Donghyuck pushed his tongue inside Mark's mouth as the he started riding Mark harder than before.

With them still making out and donghyuck riding, Mark suddenly got up and carried donghyuck with him, with his cock still buried inside donghyuck. Donghyuck squeaked and locked his legs around Mark's waist. 

"Where is your bedroom baby?" Mark groaned while still fucking into donghyuck. Donghyuck stuttered out " D-Door next to the T-T.V" 

Mark quickly walked them both to Donghyuck's bedroom and laid the boy on the bed. Mark finally stripped away from his shirt and Donghyuck's mouth went dry "shit he is really my type" donghyuck gasped mentally.

Mark leaned down again and kissed donghyuck softly on the lips before pulling away and parting Donghyuck's legs, putting them on either side of him. 

Donghyuck groaned as he felt Mark's whole weight on him, the taller boy sucked hickeys on Donghyuck's neck and started to thrust hard into donghyuck. 

Donghyuck moaned loudly and scratched Mark's back in pleasure. Without warning Mark straighten up and donghyuck whined at the loss of the warmth. 

Mark caressed Donghyuck's inner thighs and trailed his hands up to Donghyuck's knees. He held the knees and parted Donghyuck's tan slim legs even more, he pushed him up little and fucked even harder into him.

A series of groans and moans escaped Donghyuck as he gripped the bed sheet underneath him. Suddenly Mark pulled away and donghyuck whined at the loss. 

Mark quickly but harshly shifted Donghyuck on his stomach, pulling his ass up and pressing his face down in the pillow. 

Donghyuck sobbed when the taller slapped his ass and then parted his ass cheeks to lick his swollen hole. With that Mark quickly shoved his dick back into Donghyuck's core and held his hips tightly. 

This time Mark moved hard and fast into donghyuck, fucking him like it was the first and last fuck Mark could ever get. Donghyuck screamed in his pillow as Mark's spanked his jiggly ass and thrusted into him simultaneously. 

"Fuck baby, you feel so good" Mark groaned and Donghyuck sobbed. 

Mark pulled Donghyuck up with his arms and pressed his back against Mark's chest. "Mark~" Donghyuck whined arching his back. 

Donghyuck mewled loudly as Mark jerked his leaking dick and played with his sensitive nipple at the same time. The tan boy snaked his hand into Mark's hair and gripped tightly. 

"Baby wants to come?" Mark whispered in his ear while nibbling it with his teeth. Donghyuck sobbed out a loud yes with tear running down his face because of pleasure. 

"Then come" the taller groaned and Donghyuck came loud and hard, covering Mark's whole hand in his white cum. Not even a second later, Mark came in Donghyuck who was still riding his high even after an orgasm. 

Both of them crashed on the bed, still trembling and panting because of overstimulation. 

It took them few minutes to get off their high and Mark moved forward, pressing a soft kiss on donghyuck lips. "Where is the washroom?" Mark asked with small smile. 

"The door on the left" Donghyuck said, nuzzling into his pillow. Mark left the room and came back with a cloth to clean up with. After that he laid in the bed with Donghyuck so moved towards him and snuggled up against Mark's neck. 

"I am usually dont pull strangers inside my house and fuck them, you know" Donghyuck said in a small voice. Mark caressed his back and hummed. 

Donghyuck looked up from Mark's neck and spoke in an ashamed tone "These past few weeks have been hard and I j-" but he cut off by a peck on the lips by mark, who smiled softly at him. 

"You dont have to explain yourself, I willingly came here" Mark replied softly and Donghyuck pouted. He then proceeds to buried his face deeper into Mark's neck. 

Few minutes later Donghyuck smirked "so mark tell me about yourself" and with that, donghyuck got to know that Mark was a year older than him, he was a songwriter in a well known entertainment company and he moved in his opposite apartment few days ago. 

And maybe or maybe not Donghyuck also got a boyfriend.


End file.
